


Don't say that.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Ela se lembra de ter dito que o amava.Ela diz que não se lembra.Ele disse que a amava também.Mas soou mais como um “me desculpe”.Eren x Mikasa // drabbles
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	Don't say that.

Ela olha para fora. Alguns pontos de luz brilham em círculos, margeando a floresta. Grilos cantam em algum lugar sobre a grama, em um tom baixo e incessante. Ela inclina a cabeça e seus cabelos curtos deslizam para trás da orelha, mas não o encara.

— Seu cabelo é mais bonito assim, Mikasa — Eren diz, observando os fios lisos e escuros à meia luz. Ela sabe que é verdade, sabe que é bonita. Ou pelo menos é tão exótica que isso a torna quase hipnotizante.

Mas ela não quer que ele diga isso agora.

— Levi estava te elogiando mais cedo, quando você estava treinando — ele continua, tentando preencher o ar com suas palavras. Ela não se move, apenas o seu olhar se fixa nele, sem que ela se mexa. Os braços dela estão apoiados na borda da janela, ela continua sem dizer nada. Os braços dele estão cruzados sobre o peito, buscando apoio em si mesmo.

Ela continua em silêncio. Ele desiste de tentar.

— Por acaso você me tratar assim tem alguma coisa a ver com eu estar me dando bem com a Historia?

Pela primeira vez ela se move. Seu impulso imediato é dizer “não”, mas é tarde demais. Já foi traída pelo seu próprio modo de agir. Sabe que ele não vai pedir desculpas e nem deveria, mas não significa que ela não mereça. Quem estava sempre ao lado dele antes da outra garota aparecer? Quem ocupou a mente com pensamentos preocupados sobre o paradeiro dele?

E agora ela recebia em _troca_ o fato de ser _trocada_.

— Talvez você devesse perguntar isso para a Historia — ela diz, passando por ele enquanto fala, batendo a porta e deixando-o sozinho. Sua paciência tinha limites curtos às vezes.

________________________

Primeiro, acontece depois de uma expedição. Ela está bem, mas tem alguns arranhões pelos braços, e eles se separaram novamente enquanto estavam fora das muralhas. O olhar dele está completamente aflito quando ele a abraça, e ela sentia falta disso, de se sentir importante para ele. Eren a abraça com força, e ela retribui do mesmo modo, se esquecendo de como respirar, seu rosto parcialmente escondido na jaqueta dele.

— Está tudo bem? — ele sussurra entre os cabelos dela, as mãos se fechando no tecido em sua cintura. Ela assente com a cabeça, de leve. — De verdade?

— Aham — ela murmura, se afastando um pouco. Seu rosto está corado, e eles não estão sozinhos ali. — Não aconteceu nada demais.

Então ele a beija, de repente, sem dar chance para que ela diga mais nada. As mãos dele emolduram cada lado do rosto dela, e ela fecha os olhos, ela se deixa levar. Ele a beija de novo e de novo, seus lábios e línguas trêmulos se tocando, as mãos dela se entrelaçam nos cabelos castanhos dele e ela sorri entre os beijos, e ele sorri também, e isso é _tudo o que ela sempre quis_.

________________________

Historia é mais nova, e Mikasa vê o quanto ele a observa, o quanto todos os garotos e os homens a observam, porque ela é bonita e cativante e todos os adjetivos que eles adoram declamar sem cessar. Ao menos, ela sabe, nenhum elogio vai surtir efeito enquanto Historia apenas se focar em Ymir. Não, não muda o fato de que Historia e Eren estão se dando bem, e que ela morre de ciúmes disso, porque ela queria que ele a olhasse com esse brilho nos olhos não apenas quando estão juntos sobre a cama, nos braços um do outro.

Mikasa dá um pouco mais de si no treinamento, deixa que Levi a elogie mais, mesmo que isso não faça diferença para ela. Só precisa ter um motivo pra se tornar alguém mais admirado do que a pequena futura rainha.

Talvez não faça muito sentido sentir ciúmes dela mesmo.

________________________

 _Não fale nada_ , ele diz. Ela sabe que é difícil. Não podem acordar os outros. Ela morde o lábio inferior e enterra o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, deixando apenas sua respiração quente escapar. Tem sempre que ficar quieta, por mais que seja quase impossível. Ele não deveria estar na cama dela, ela não deveria estar com ele. Mas é o que ela quer, e ela faz o que quer, sempre foi assim. Então prende a respiração, não diz mais nada, se perde na sensação de tê-lo dentro de si, cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo, trinca os dentes e deixa a cabeça pender sobre o travesseiro. As unhas dela marcam as costas dele com força, as pernas dela se elevam sobre as dele e o contato de seus corpos a faz estremecer. Sabe que ele nunca para enquanto não estiver satisfeito, e ela adora isso nele. Adora cada centímetro dele, tocando-a, beijando-a, invadindo-a. O sussurro que forma o nome dela é quase inaudível, e ela sabe o quanto ele ama dizê-lo assim, porque é o único modo que ele pode dominá-la completamente.

Ele vê o quanto ela prende a voz, ele se aproveita disso e se move mais rápido, extasiante, testando-a até o último suspiro. Os olhos escuros dela se estreitam para os dele, cor de jade e maliciosos. Ela sente as mãos dele apertarem suas coxas, deixando mais marcas onde já existem marcas e marcas novas na pele sensível de seu pescoço. _Dentro de mim_ , ela diz. Ainda baixo, ainda se controlando ao máximo. Ele sorri, acha que venceu, mesmo que não haja nada para ser vencido. Ele gosta de se sentir superior a ela, porque é assim, e só assim, que ele consegue. Ela implora, ele concede, as mãos dela se prendem nos cabelos dele e ela sussurra _agora_ , e ele sabe que, querendo ou não, ela é quem manda. Os braços dele tremem ao redor dela, a cama range um pouco, mas tudo bem, e ela diz o nome dele, ainda baixo, quando ele a satisfaz do modo que ela pediu.

________________________

É quase de manhã, ela acorda ao lado dele. Os olhos dele se abrem, sonolentos, e ele a envolve com os braços, não a deixando sair de baixo dos lençóis.

— Preciso voltar para o meu quarto — ela murmura, ainda presa aos braços dele. Sua vontade era realmente de não sair dali, mas ela sabe que a realidade é mais difícil do que aparenta ser.

Ele resmunga alguma coisa e a abraça ainda mais forte, inspirando fundo o perfume dos cabelos dela.

— Você lembra do que disse ontem à noite, Mikasa?

Ela se lembra de ter dito que o amava.

Ela diz que não se lembra.

Ele disse que a amava também.

Mas soou mais como um “me desculpe”.

________________________

Ela tem alguns pesadelos, e a maioria deles é com Eren. Ela acorda no meio da noite, suando frio, sentindo a garganta seca e arrepios de medo percorrerem seu corpo. Os olhos dela se acostumam com a escuridão, e ela se convence de que ele está bem, ele não está morto, foi só um sonho ruim, ainda está tudo bem.

_Ainda está tudo bem._

________________________

O cachecol vermelho dela desliza para o lado, contrastando os lençóis brancos. Os olhos dela estão fechados, os dele estão abertos, fixos nela. Eren observa a pele de porcelana sob a dele, manchada com alguns pontos roxos e cicatrizes aqui e ali, porém ainda perfeita.

Ele se importa com ela, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Mas ele não vai demonstrar isso tão cedo, enquanto ainda puder disfarçar. Não estavam em um mundo propício a esse tipo de coisa, a esse tipo de sentimento. Ele poderia fazer o que estava fazendo agora, cobrir a pele dela com beijos, mas sabia que no dia seguinte deveria agir como se aquela proximidade entre os dois nunca houvesse existido.

Os beijos dela são doces, mas ele ainda pode sentir o medo nos lábios trêmulos. O medo de perdê-lo, o medo de ser deixada de lado. O medo de que eles deixassem de existir. Então no dia seguinte ele iria tratá-la com um pouco de indiferença, para que não crescessem nela esperanças de que um dia as coisas ficariam bem, que a dor da perda nunca chegaria para os dois. Pessoas morriam demais naquele mundo. Ele poderia ser o próximo.

Os cabelos dela se espalham sobre o travesseiro, ela diz alguma coisa, mas está completamente perdida. Ele a abraça mais forte, os lábios se tocando de leve, naquele momento o nome dela se repete na mente dele, de novo e de novo e de novo.

Eles tinham um ao outro, e só.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 06/08/2015. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
